I hate my/your dream!
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi's keep having a dream about Matt and this world...and she can't figure out why


"I'm just going to die anyway." Mimi muttered out, as she walked through the plains. "So who cares?" as she spinned herself lying in the ground. She looked a the dark sky covering herself.  
  
"I do..." said a voice... a familiar voice.  
  
"You do what?" she asked not looking at the person who spoke.  
  
"I care..." as he slowly approached Mimi, sitting beside her.  
  
Mimi looked at him and was a little bit surprised to see him... "Matt? What are you doing here?"  
  
Matt looked at him with a sad face, "Stop saying this to yourself, Mimi..." he said quietly.  
  
"Ahh...so you did heard me..." as she looked back at the sky, "why'd you care?" she asked.  
  
"If you die, I die..." as Matt also looked at the dark sky covering them both, but most at Mimi.  
  
"Yeah? and why's that?" she asked.  
  
But no response could be heard, she looked at him but he was only there looking at the dark sky, looking pale. "Matt..." as she tried to touch him, but suddenly he evaporates, leaving her shocked.  
  
MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
At school...  
  
"So you know, that was the most horrible dream ever!" as Mimi and Sora walked to the cafteria. "I really can't believe it! It's my first dream of dreaming like that! And most of all it doesn't include any fashion! Ah! I have to wake up! That was nightmare! I can't understand a single of it!" as both of them sat.  
  
Finally Sora looked at her, "Mi, you shouldn't mind dreams."  
  
"I know, but you know I just have to share this one! It's not me!"   
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Like you didn't tell me all of your dreams Mi..." she mumbled. "Anyway, Mi, Why's Matt in your Fashion Land?"  
  
"Ahhhh!! Don't you ever say bad words Sora!" Mimi said defensively.  
  
"Okkkkaaaayyyyyyyy...." Sora said amused.  
  
"That wasn't my Fashion Land! That was a nightmare! More like a Matt land, you know. Just how he used to be!" Mimi said.  
  
"That's bad! You shouldn't say that Meems!"   
  
"Yea, I know, okay sorry. Anyway...I also don't know why Matt was there?" Mimi said fixing her hair.  
  
"What about me being there?" Matt asked as he and Tai approached the girls sitting beside each other.  
  
"Hi, Matt, hi Tai" Sora greeted.  
  
"Yea, hi both!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Haw Sora, haw Mi!" Tai greeted.  
  
"Yea, Tai...nice...anyway Hi girls. So what are you talking about, me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, Mimi, here had this dream. She said you were there, and you looked really pale" Sora said.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "Pale? me? why?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know! Ask my dream if you want, it's more like an Matt dream land, than mine!" Mimi said.  
  
"More like a Matt land? Why? What about Mimi land?" Tai asked seriously, and Sora has just to laugh at this, which causes the three to look at her, "Nothing..." she chuckled.  
  
"My land is FASHION LAND. Not a secluded place...I mean an not fashion state. I give up, sorry about that Matt..." Mimi said apologeticaly.  
  
"That's okay Meems," Matt said.  
  
Just then Mimi, Matt, and Sora came to look at Tai who was actually who looked like he's...THINKING?!  
  
"Aha! I got it!" Tai said.   
  
The three were startled, then got back. "What?" Sora motioned first.  
  
"Maybe, Mimi's dream has some kind of a meaning!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Like what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Maybe...it's telling that......SOON YOU'LL LOST INTEREST ON FASHION! AND YOU MIGHT END UP WEARING ONLY BLACK!!!!!!!!!!" Tai announced.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That can't happen!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No! No!No!" Mimi shook her head disbelievingly.  
  
"Tai!" Matt and Sora warned.  
  
"Chill out Mimi, I was just joking!" as Tai tried to hold back the terrified Mimi.  
  
Suddenly Mimi stopped and, "Joke?---" as she stopped, looking at Tai, who was waving at her innocently. "YOU CALL THAT A JOKE?! WHAT TAI DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY?!!! HAR hAR! LOOK I'M LAUGHING!" as Mimi began to went to Tai with her claws, on which Tai began to back away.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay! That was just a maybe, a guess. I mean a made up- you-know- I-can't-you just-don't-you-why-are-I'm sorry-a-joke-was-more-ah-Mi-your scaring me!" as Tai was having a difficult time uttering a word. And now he was totally running for his life as Mimi chased him down the hall.  
  
"Think we should help, Tai out?" Sora asked Matt.  
  
"Um..." as Matt tried to think, "Maybe in a-" Matt was cut off when someone tapped him hard in the shoulders, which allows Matt to shriek like a girl.  
  
"What are you doind?! Making me embarace myself?!" Matt questioned to the panting Tai.  
  
"Sorry--I--ah---you--got--to---help---me!" Tai begged.  
  
"Well that was you fault for the first place Tai, you shoudln't have say those words to Mimi. You know how Madly she gets." Sora said looking at the tired Tai.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry okay! Now can you PAHLEASE HELP ME?!" Tai begged on his dear life.  
  
Sora looked at him and was beginning to feel a little bit sorry for Tai, while Matt looked at Sora and raised an eyebrow, "Boy, Sora do you like him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ha? What were you saying?" Sora asked, obviously not listening to Matt.  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes, and looked at Tai to Sora, "Nothing..." he muttered.  
  
"HEy! WHAT ABOUT ME?! Mimi's gonna arrive any minute-no! any seconds now!" He begged.  
  
Sora then looked at Matt with pleading eyes, "Sure..." Matt sighed.  
  
"THANKS!" Both Tai and Sora said in usion, as they looked at each other and blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. But Tai, you owe me" Matt said.  
  
"Sure, sure!" Tai bowed, "just help me!"  
  
A FEW SECONDS LATER..................  
  
"TAI?!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
  
hmph! I'm tired so....Till next chapter 


End file.
